gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Heyalls
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wild Guns page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Burgundy (talk) 04:12, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! You seem to be enjoying yourself =3 PressFartToContinue (talk) 02:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC)Fart. I appreciate your efforts. Im from the Cata Wiki (look it up) and I thought it would be worthwhile to study here as well PressFartToContinue (talk) 02:57, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Fart I'm the type that comes in, does a lot, and leaves it behind in capable hands. Im confident you fit that bill. This place is huge! Wow. Back at the cata wiki I never ran into stuff like this. Whew! PressFartToContinue (talk) 03:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Fart Long Overdue, but you are becoming a Sysadmin. You've earned it. PressFartToContinue (talk) 17:25, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Thanks =3 Hey, thanks for moving the picture I put on the CaptainSparklez page, I could work out how to get it in the infobox. It just kept giving a link to the picture file. :) GDultima (talk) 11:42, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Table Flip Thanks Thanks for making pages for all those Table Flip guests. I was worried no one was gonna do that for a while. Cicabe (talk) 17:15, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Someone Vandalizing the Wiki Razzadoopz was vandalizing Suzy's page. - [[User:Trail2006|'Trail2006']] | Message Wall 04:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) P.O. Box? I really need to send some things to the Grumps. I have been trying very hard for some time now to figure out how to find their address so I can send them games and gifts. Please help. ShermanSNT (talk) 15:44, January 28, 2015 (UTC) I have a question. How to sent a game to Grumps? Vandal Razzadoops was vandalizing the Suzy page again, even after a warning. I forgot to mention it. ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 02:02, February 5, 2015 (UTC) God damnit Ross. Oh wait. Never mind. I will be a super helper by the way!Supersonic2013 00:39, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Category Boxes I don't know what you were referring to with the episode template. What I told Cicabe were these two paragraphs: Are we still doing the categories for individual games? For example, there is a Journey to Silius and Sonic '06 category, but not a Pokemon FireRed category. I was just wondering before I start deleting or adding these categories from pages. Thanks! ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 02:43, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay. I just don't know. I usually go by "If you do it for one, do it for all of them." So, you should decide whether we make them or not. They're useful, but not necessary, in my opinion. Whatever you decide, though. ^^ ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 03:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) --- That's exactly what I think. ^^ I'll help you delete them (or at least remove them from pages and mark the categories for deletion). ♠Pinely ~Anything Is Possible 11:30, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Arin's Page Miksolo (talk) 15:36, March 16, 2015 (UTC) How was I spamming? Re:Spamming I can honestly understand how you would find that little tidbit of information rather distressingly frequent in its appearance - the Grumps literally requested it, so people will swarm to meet their needs. This being my first edit on the wiki, I was not aware that this was a legitimate problem, and apologize for my behavior. Of course, that was probably also my last edit on this wiki as well, so future accidental infringements of wiki rules isn't a likely occurrence for some time, at least from me. I wish you luck in your future endeavors running the Grumps Wiki. MC Monster ~~ Jack of all trades, master of none; Certainly better than a master of one. 04:14, April 13, 2015 (UTC) There happen to be two conflicting categories: http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Episodes and http://gamegrumps.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Game_Grumps_Episodes I doubt this is intentional. Is there any way we could address this? EmigaRaptor (talk) 16:51, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Vacation Oi, I'm going to be going on vacation starting next week Saturday, August 9th. During that time, I won't have my computer, and won't be able to do page creations for a week. Would you be willing to do that while I'm away? You don't have to add specifics of what happens in episodes or game information, I can fill that in when I get back if you like. Cicabe (talk) 04:35, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Hello Heyalls. I would just like to inform you that Arin's page has been recently edited with "Arin Hanson is f*cking stupid" by the user "Obeyweegeedude" even though there is a ban warning for doing such. (I have undone this edit)TooManyAradiabots (talk) 08:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello again Heyalls. I wanted to tell you Arin's page has been edited with "Arin Hanson is f*cking stupid" by the user Wildzubatappeared, though they have put a reference to the animated version of Amateur Hour. May you advise on whether this should be removed or kept on that page? (I have not undone it) TooManyAradiabots (talk) 08:37, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Suzy Thanks for the heads up. I took the contents from an older version of the page (from September 6th so not that old), and pasted it in place of what was already there. I think that should do the trick. Cicabe (talk) 22:42, September 16, 2015 (UTC)